The Inevitable
by xxSavageBeautyxx
Summary: Bella and Emmet Swan,Rosalie and Jasper Hale,and Alice are best friends from 2.Off to College! Except for Alice of course.On there way they meet some rode blocks and people. Is it good? they dont know yet. Bad summary. rated M just in case.
1. The Begining

**AN: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**FOR ANY MIX UP: They live in Forks Washington, Alice is 17, Bella and Rose are 18, and Jasper and Emmet are 21. Alice B-Day is December 21, 1995. Bella is Febuary 13, 1994. Rose is January 9, 1994. Emmet is June 23, 1991. Jasper is May 2, 1991. Bella and Emmets mom is 43 and their dad is 46(Names Below). Alice and (Edwards) mom is 42 and their dad is 45, Esme Cullen and Carlisle Cullen(Parents). Jasper and Rosalies Mom is 44 and their dad is 47, Lillian hale and Robert Hale(Parents).Bella,Rose, and Alice are Extremely Popluar, Cheerleaders,Dance teams, Talent shows, Beauty Pagents, etc.. Emmet and Jasper are Extremely Popular, Football,Basketball, Talent Shows(forced by girls), Track, etc.. All very beautiful and mom is extremely like she is described in the is very kind and (Edwards) mom and dad are both Kind hearted and very good people. Rosalie and Jaspers mom and dad are also both kind hearted and very good people is the shy one, Alice is bubbly, Bella is never ever considerd and Jasper arent shy either.**

"Schools out!" We yelled pulling in the drive way. We just came back from graduation! Yes, I can see all of them Amazing Frat Partys to attend. Oh and My name is Bella Carter Swan some call me Bells, Im the most outgoing one in the bunch! Im absolutly breathtakingly Beautiful. And everyone knows it. I know, weird name. I have a big brother Emmet Anthony Swan or Emm for short. Our parents like turn of the century names, i guess. Im of course 18, but my brother is 21. 3 years older. And we have some of the most amazing friends in the world. Alice Nichole Cullen or Ali for short is are little 4.11" shopaholic amazing and absolutly beautiful. She has a big Brother who lives in Alaska, I think...She dosent talk about him..Edward? i think thats his name. Then theres Rosalie Marie Hale or Rose for short. She is the Shy one of the bunch but really nice just like Ali. Shes Absolutly Beautiful also. Her Brother Jasper Mcarty Hale Is both outgoing and shy. He loves history class, and built but not as much as Emmet. Ali is 17, Me and Rose are 18, and Emm & Jasper are 21. Jasper and Emm came down to celebrate for me and Rose graduating.

Last week Ali was in a sour mood that Me and Rose are out of school and she still has Senior . Anyways... "Yaa, although throwing me around like a rag doll didnt help either." I whimperd rubbing my arm softly.I usualy handle getting thrown around, Ive been cheer captin in cheerleading from kindergarden to this year. Ali and Rose were assistant Captains in the cheer squad. Emm and Jasper were Captains of the football team and star quarterback! Yeah! Can you say Popular? "Yeah sorry about that..."Emm my Idiot brother said with a Goofball grin on his face."SLAP!" "OWWW!" Emm yelled rubbing his head where Rose smacked him, she might be shy but she definantly has a good right grabbed her and Kissed her...I do NOT want to see that.. "Whatever." I said climbing out of his Humongess 4-Wheeler hunter green Truck. All of are parents are Wealthy. Duhh. I saw Jasper take Ali's hand and walk inside Me and Emms ..Yeah..Im kinda Third-Wheel..Sadly. Its not that i cant get a guy, believe me i need no help there. Its just they are actualy like Dating, not just for looks or because theyre Hot. They really like each other including Emm and Rose..Hhmm. "Wait! I go back to college next week...Aww."Emm said pouting. We had all made it to my living room and on my Fluffy white and Yellow couches. Emm flexed his muscles, they were huge! Hes not fat but big and Built. he has short blonde with alittle brown hair, and brown eyes. Me...Well im absolutly gorgeous. My body is like a perfect hour glass! I have long Wavy brown hair with rich light honey red highlights, My eyes are a light milk me. Im amazing and i know it!

Ali is short but Is very pretty almost as much as me..almost. She has short strait Blackish brown hair that is silky smooth like body, and hazel eyes. Rose has curly Silky Blond hair . Very pretty almost like me. and light ice blue body. Jasper is Built but not as much as Emm. Strait short blond hair, and Blue eyes. My mom and Dad came from downstairs and said hi. My moms name is Renee Jaymes Swan or Ren, My Dad is Charliet Albort Swan or Char. All of our Parents have been best friends from High School. My moms hair is blonde and has light brown child like features some dad has Dark brown hair and Dark brown eyes. He looks more Mature. Small Mustache to. My Parents have issues...They like to argue ALOT! But i guess thats told later..."Hey ." Jasper said."Hello Jasper, weve nown you from when you could walk, call me Ren."Mom said laughing."Okey Dokey."He said tur ning to get the X-Box with Dad came and sat by me."Soo Kido how was Graduation?"My Dad said rolling his eyes as my mom walks right past like she dosent even care.

"Umm..Cool i guess, Cant wait for college."I said Dreamily. "Oh yeah, thats good...i guess."He said was upset that now none of his kids would be home with him mom on the other hand...She was thrilled! she was "happy for me"...or happy for herself now that she could finally hang out with all of her friends and get, pedicures, manicures, shopping sprees, Blah Blah Blah..Yep my mom was down right selfish. When she was little she got everything served to her on a silver platter..My dad had to work to get were he is today. Head Cheif of the Seatle FBI. Talk about lots of money! I guess i got my traits and genes from my mother.. not as bad as her of course, just somethings like Shopping, Popularity, Social Skills, Bad Additude, Beauty. Lots of Beauty! Lol. But i wouldnt do the things she would do, to get the things she wants. of course ive flirted and done innocent things like getting in some guys bed. dont tell anyone! Lol again. Only Rose knows these things, i really trust her. And I actually think that my mom is having an Affair...But thats a Suspicion."So Bella How was your day?"My mom said only half interested."Uh..good i guess."I said walking up the stairs with everyone else. When we reached the lounge on the second floor Emm and jasper went strait to the X-Box, and Rose and Ali went to the Fashion magazines. I walked and sat down on the couch. I cant Wait for COLLEGE!

**AN: First Chapter. Good? i hope so. I now its short but i wanted to see if anybody liked it. 5 reviews for me to Make next chapter =) Can someone tell me how to post links on profile for the oufits and pictures? Please? I know there was a lot of info at the top of the page, but i didnt want anybody to be confused =) i only put alittle, because the rest is a mystery. I hope to see REVIEWS! **

**Review =)**

**Review =)**

**Review =)**


	2. Reunion

**AN: I think i might have posted the first chapter twice, if i did SORRY!Heres the next chapter! =) I know in the first chapter bella said she didnt now edward well im going to change that. he moved away when they were 10 so she new him for alittle while.**

It was 8 at night and i was staring at the wall of my bedroom(**Bedroom on Profile under story name**). I remember graduation yesterday. It was Awsome! All of my friends crying, hugging, and even yelling. I cant believe Im going to college soon.. At leat ill have Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie. Alice ill visit every weekend and she better visit me every fucking weekend. Lol. What should i wear tommorow? Hhmm.. I know! My Baby Phat

Abigail shoes, my Lanvin Cap Sleeve Blouse, my Baby Phat Bubble Skirt, myBaby Phat Sling Bag Chain Purse, and my

Baby Phat Gold Tone Necklace(**Outfit/Hair on Profile under story name**). Ill decide about my hair and make-up tommorow i guess.

My alarm clock woke me up at 7:30. I think i broke it hitting it so hard. I got up and ran to my closet, me, Rose, Ali, Jazzy, and Emm are going to breakfest. I got dressed and walked to the kitchen."Hey Dad, Morning." I whisperd to him when i made it to the living room. "Morning Bella no need to whisper Emmets already awake." He said looking confused. Of course, Emmet never gets up this early. Probably this stupid rainy towns messing with his head already.

I walked back in the kitchen to make coffee..Yumm.

Rose, Ali, and Jazzy arrived at around 9-ish. There so late! Me, Rose, and Ali need to Go shopping and by the whole new wardrobe for this following year. The sales have already started!Fuck! "Why are you guys so late!" I yelled running for my bag. "Sorry Alice couldnt find matching shoes for her outfit."Rose said rolling her eyes at Ali. "Hey! Im sorry but they have to match!" Ali said Defending herself. "You know what? Its fine. Lets just leave now ok?" I said walking out the door with everyone else."Bye Dad!" Emm yelled from his Jeep**(On Profile)**.

We made it to the mall in like 10 minutes, thanks to Emms Driving. Sometimes he makes me so proud! And thats saying something.. We walked in The wonderful Guccie Store! Ahh i love this place. I actually found an awsome wardrobe! Yeah! Ali and Rose found awsome stuff to, we also took care of the boys wardrobes. their hopeless without us.

We decided that we would go get something to eat in the food court unfortunitly. That stuff taste like Shit. But whatever.. The boys got the Charlys Steak food, Alice Rose and I got Fruit salad. We were eating all peacful until Jessica the stupid Blonde bimbo that wishes i had let her in My Cheerleading Squad made her Sluty ass self over to are table. I mean come on ive slept with touns of men but im not a slut about it. "Hi guys!" She said in her horrible naisly voice. Rose and Ali put there arms around Emm and Jasper. Emmet and Jasper actually shudderd.

"Whatya want Stanley?" Rose said coldy. She loves Emmet and Hates Jessica. What are the odds. "Nothing! I just wanted to know if the boys were tired of being with fake whores and wanted to hang out with someone awsome.." She said like someone would say goodmorning. What did she say! Alice looked like she was going to start a Cat fight. Rose twiched, not good.

"Listen Bitch! Walk your little tramp ass over to that dumbster cause thats all you ever are is trash!" I yelled in her face. She stumbled back. She gave up -Thank God- and walked back to her little slut group."Whoa! Go Bella!"Emm and Jasper said. Alice and Rose looked like they wanted to kiss me. Lol. We got home at aroung 2. Ahh Shopping, It brings Pleasure if you cant get sex at that given time. Speaking of Sex...Club!

"Hey guys, we should go to Karma tonight."I said Finished putting my clothes away."Good Idea!"Alice said why Rose noded her head and smiled. Probably thinking about what her and my brother will do after..Eww. We went down stairs and told the guys about are idea and they loved it! of course it was my idea. Everyone went to their house to relax and get ready for tonight. What should i wear tonight? Got it! Ill wear my Favorite party dress! Yeah! **(On profile) **

It was now 8:30 pm! Time for Karma! Love that place, best club ever! Everyone arrived at 9. Us girls are taking my beauty of a car**(On Profile)**, and The guys are taking Emmets**(OP)**.

When we pulled up at the club all i can say is that it is still awsome! There is a huge line though! Hhmm..I can fix that."Hold on." I said walking to the front guy person."Hey, me and my friends really want to get in...but the line is huge."I said leaing over so my cleavge was right in front of his face."Umm.. i guess, but."He stuttered."Oh come on..Please? We wont tell anyone." I said using what us girls are given. "Sure.."He sighed."Thanks!".

We walked in to the thundering music. We grabed a table by the bar. Perfect. "Soo who wants to dance?" Emmet said holding his arm out to Rose. She gigled of course. They went of followed bby Ali and Jazzy. Well arent i alone.. After like 5 minutes this guy came up stumbling Oh.."Hey sweetheart! Can I by you a drink?"He said free drink?"Sure." I said following him to the bar."Your a hot thing arent you." He said eye fucking me. "Yep." I ? its the truth.

He smiled like a petifile would..God! Creepy much.. Are drinks came, and i dont think any got in his mouth but on the floor. Dame. i wanted to find a hot guy thats sober enough to drive and drive me back when im through with him..He looks like he wont be doing much of anything..

"Soo, Theres a room upstairs if you wanna go check it out with me?"He said running his hand up my Brother...Idiot."Yeah in like a million years.."I said swiping his arm away."Come on dont be like that. My names James whats yours Honey?"He said smiling a shock.

"Bella."I said looking around the club for everyone else."Bella, Well that means Beautiful in Italian."He said running his hand up my arm AGAIN! god. "No shit sherlock."I said geting up."Hey dont go!" he said scrambling of the stool. I have 2 choices, 1 i could go find everyone else and have Emmet beat the shit out of him or 2 go with him and have ..I vote 2!

"Sure." I ? I havent had any in like 5 a long time. "Awsome, Follow me." He said turning around the corner for the stairs. I left a note at are table saying i had a ride home. We got to the 2 story and to say it wasnt creepy would be a lie.. He opened a door at the end and walked in pulling me in to. Rough much. And of course there was only a small fucking couch. Oh Joy. "So." he said throwing his jacket across the room."Whhy dont you get ok..Like i could.I bet he lives of Shit anyway. Im just going to get what i came for and go home. Simple.

I Sat my purse on the floor along with my Jewelry and shoes. Isnt this awkward. He came up from behind me and slide his hands up my dress. Did i ask him to? No. "Smooth Skin.."He whisperd huskily in my ear. I shivered. He laughed yanking me down on the got on top of me. Uhh just get over with it. He unzipped my dress and through it across the room. And slide his hands down my stomache. His hands were rough, so it felt weird. "Mhmm this is going to be fun." He said reaching for his belt. He got it off and his pants right after. Nice size..

He started kissing my neck and down to my pulled his shirt off and then reached for my bra. This dosnt feel right..Hes just gross. My stomache had an uneasy knot in it. He got it off and started gropping my breast. He grunted. I wonder what Emmets thinking right now..Probably nothing good. Oh well. he sat up and reached for my Underwear. When he got it off he reached for his boxers. Know all are clothes were off he reached in his pocket and pulled out a Condome. He layed back down on me and started kissing my colarbone and up to my neck then my lips. I never want to kiss him again. He enterd me lets say not so gently."Gah!" I gasped for air."are you trying to kill me?" I asked catching air. all he did was grunt and moved in and out of me like a fucking New York rush hour."ah."I hissed. It hurt. He pinned me down and moved faster if that was even possible.

"Get off."I said shoving. I dont care if i was over reacting but it wasnt suppose to hurt like this, and thats from alot of excpeirence."Shut up." He said attacking my !

I managed to push him off and punch him thank god.I ran and put on my Bra and Underwear. and quickly put my dress on. But he grabed my Ankle and Pulled me down, and Climbed on top of me. He held my hands above my face with one hand and the other went up my dress."Get Off!"I yelled trying to release my and them were probably gone by it! Always me to get my self in situations that should only happen in movies.

He grabbed my left thigh and hitched it over his shoulder."Stop!"I said trying to move my leg. Oh god this cant happen to me! It cant! what was happening finally sank in. "Stop!" yelled kicking him in the jaw. He fell over so i scrambled up and grabed my purse and tryed for the came from behind me and grabed my waist and tosted me on the couch. He got on top of me AGAIN!

But this time the door opened leaving a Hot looking man with a look of Horror on his face. "Get off her!"He yelled running and pulling the Jackass off of punched him and tossed him into the was unconsious, Thank god. "Are you-.."He stoped when he saw me..What he looked famliar..Who...AHH! Edward!

"Bella?" He said running over to hugged me and looked me in the face."Are you alright."He said sadness covering his face."Im..I..Im Fine.." Is said uncomfartably."Bella that guy almost raped you!"He said hugging me."Umm..Well..Not almost.."I said looking everywhere but him."WHAT!" He yelled with horror."Im fine, come one lets go."I said pushing him out of the door."But! Wait are u going to get prego."He said worried."No, Birth control Edward.I said walking down the hall. Edward grabbed me and hugged me."You need a doctor though."he said seriously."No! im fine, ok it wasnt totaly rape 1 i sighned on 2 he didnt just attack me out of no where and 3 it lasted only a comple of no doctor." I said like that dont affect me. It was partly my falt for agreeing anyway.

"But.."He said torn from Sadness and Horror."Ok.." He said giving up."Let me give you a ride home."He said pulling me by the hand."Ok..Budddddddy!"I sais finally registrying he was finally home.

He laughed and opened the door for me. Always the Gentleman.

**AN: Whatya think? I know maybe Edward came to soon but its not a story with out him =) I hope that scene made scence. ive never wroten one before. Review!**


End file.
